


Hollywood

by restfield



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia Chase fanvid on "Hollywood" by The Puppini Sisters.<br/>Originally I was going to make meta vid, but got too much distracted by Charisma Carpenter’s smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all wonderful people who helped with the beta: [feliciacraft](http://feliciacraft.livejournal.com), [frayadjacent](http://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/), [kikimay](http://kikimay.livejournal.com) and [double_dutchess](http://double_dutchess.livejournal.com).

  
[Direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/ICu1vq2v2l0), in case embed doesn't work.

Vimeo link with the download option:  


[Hollywood (Cordelia Chase)](https://vimeo.com/126386319) from [R.B.Restfield](https://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics (Hollywood by the Puppini Sisters)**

You'll find the fame  
If you leave what's behind you  
How you gonna be  
How you gonna feel  
When you're in Hollywood

Lights, camera, action,  
Double take on camera star  
How you gonna play  
What you gonna say  
When you're in Hollywood

If you don't know  
You won't know  
Things will awake you  
Play it safe or take the part

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood, Hollywood  
Hollywood ooooh

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood drama  
Hollywood needs  
Hollywood everything I want to be

Don't be afraid  
You can have all you always dreamed of  
If you only say  
What you gotta say  
When you're in Hollywood

Remember forever  
Your name in the walk of fame  
If you only say  
What you gotta say  
When you're in Hollywood

If you don't know  
You won't know  
Things will awake you  
Play it safe or take the part

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood, Hollywood  
Hollywood ooooh

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood drama  
Hollywood needs  
Hollywood everything I want to be

Are you ready to shine  
Can you handle the light  
Don't be scared of the height  
You can fly

Are you ready to shine  
Can you handle the light  
Don't be scared of the height  
You can fly....

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood, Hollywood  
Hollywood ooooh

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood drama  
Hollywood needs  
Hollywood everything I want to

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood, Hollywood  
Hollywood ooooh

Hollywood mon amour  
Hollywood don't don't go  
Hollywood drama  
Hollywood needs  
Hollywood everything I want to be


End file.
